


A Very Winchester Thanksgiving

by Destiels_Celebrity_Status, Destiels_Desperate_Measures



Series: Collide Saga [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean hates it, Becase We Felt Like it, Bottom Dean, But Dean loves it, Cas is internally a housewife, Cas is still a smartass, Embarrassed Dean, Family Drama, Happy Turkey Day, M/M, Mary knows all, Pie, Top Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Celebrity_Status/pseuds/Destiels_Celebrity_Status, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Desperate_Measures/pseuds/Destiels_Desperate_Measures
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Day at the Winchester house, and Cas is busy with the preparations. When Mary gives the boys the night off from parenting their five year old daughter and newborn son, naturally all bets are off. Or on, if you know what we mean ;)A one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Thanksgiving Weekend present from us to you :) Enjoy!
> 
> ***Takes place in the year 2020***

“Don’t touch the oven!” 

Dean straightened and turned to the doorway. “But I-”

“Nope!” Cas slid into the kitchen, Daxton on his hip with spit up trailing down his pajamas. Cas flicked the other man in the neck. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I knew you were busy with Dax and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t burning…”

Cas switched Daxton to the other hip, making a face as his hand touched where the baby had spit up. “It won’t burn. Promise. But thank you.” Cas looked up at Dean with a grin.

“It’s because it’s a pie, isn’t it?”

Dean scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, sure. Here. Take this…” Cas handed the one-month-old to Dean. “Go change his clothes.”

“But, he was with you when he spit up.”

Cas kissed Dean and shrugged before heading to the sink. “Yeah,and I changed that blow out at three this morning so you could sleep. It was totally your turn for that.”

Dean nodded. “Fair enough.” He kissed Cas quickly, then headed out of the kitchen to the living room and up the stairs. When he got to Dax's room, he put the baby on the changing table and pulled the dirty pajamas off, grabbing a new set from the drawer next to him.

"Daddy?"

A small voice entered the room. Dean turned to it and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie. You're up early. It's only eight."

Naomi walked over to Dean and leaned against his leg, rubbing her eyes. "I couldn't sleep anymore. What's for breakfast?"

Shit. Breakfast. Cas had taken over the whole house, so Dean thought hard. Then it came to him.

"Well, since Dad is making dinner for Thanksgiving and is using the whole kitchen, do you wanna go out to breakfast. Me, you, and Daxie?"

"What about Dad?"

Dean finished buttoning the clean clothes onto Dax. "He'll be fine. We'll bring him something back. He can't leave because he has pies in the oven."

"'Kay." The sleepy five year old rubbed her eyes again and yawned.

"Go get dressed, baby girl." 

"'Kay." Naomi retreated to her room. 

Dean picked up Dax and headed to the room to get dressed himself.

"Hey, there, DJ. Can you hang out here for a sec? Daddy's gotta get dressed..." Dean lay Dax on the bed and put a couple of the pillows around him, then went to the closet and took out a pair of jeans and an old Longhorn's shirt. 

Dean turned back to the bed so he could watch Dax. As he kicked his sweatpants aside, a low whistle filled the room. Dean laughed.

"I guess it's time for your union mandated break?"

Cas stepped up behind Dean and put his arms around him, kissing him between his shoulder blades.

"Yup. Do you have to put pants on?"

"Yes. Not everyone loves my ass as much as you do, and being pantsless in public is frowned upon.”

"True, sadly." Cas agreed.

"But there's always tonight when the kids are asleep." Dean winked.

"And I will hold you to that. Okay. So, you're bringing me an omelet, right?" 

Dean looked at Cas, who laughed.

"Naomi is terrible at secrets, babe. She spilled already."

Dean sighed but smiled. "Of course I'll bring you back an omelet. Extra mushrooms."

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

"You mean aside from my ass?" Dean winked and kissed Cas on the mouth, then scooped up Dax.

"Okay. We'll be back in a bit. The house is yours. So do what you have to do."

"Everything should be done by time everyone gets here." Cas said as he followed Dean downstairs.

"Take your time, Betty Crocker."

Cas made a face. "Go to breakfast. See you soon."

"Love you!" Dean said as he opened the door to leave.

"Bye-bye dad!" Naomi waved happily as she ran out the door.

"Bye sweetie!" Cas watched them pull out of the garage and then went back to work in the kitchen.

An hour and a half later, Dean pulled back into the garage at home. He finally managed to get Naomi out of her car seat after a few minutes while she was squirming and dancing around, then he sent her ahead to open the door while he carried a sleeping Daxton in his car seat.

As he stepped into the foyer, the smell of turkey hit him and he felt his eyes roll back in his head.

He set Dax, still in his seat, on the couch and Naomi ran upstairs. Dean peeked into the kitchen to see Cas dancing around to whatever was playing through his headphones. Dean quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture before Cas could notice him. He loved it when Cas was purely himself, not the bad ass he seemed to think he was.

Dean walked up behind Cas and put his hands on the man's hips. Cas jumped and turned around, taking the earbuds out. He grinned and pulled Dean in and kissed him.  
"The only reason you're so happy to see me is that I have your omelet,"Dean said into Cas' mouth.

"Well, that too. But really, I get bored by myself." Cas waved a dismissive hand.

"I could see that. Alright. Break time. Eat your food." Dean walked to the counter and gestured at the box of food, then went a poured a coffee for Cas.  
Cas sat at the counter in his usual spot and opened the to go box, grabbing the plastic fork that came with it and dove into his food. "See, this is one reason why I don't like getting restaurant food. I can usually make it better." He mumbled, taking another bite.

Dean set the coffee down in front of his husband. "Because you're Betty Crocker." Cas made a face as he put another bite of omelet in his mouth. Dean went to the living room and picked up Dax, taking him to his room for a nap.

After he finished his breakfast, Cas checked on the turkey, then walked to the living room. Dean had come back down and was on the couch. Cas lay across his lap.

"Hey there." Dean looked down at Cas and gave him a smile. Cas poked Dean on the nose.

"Hey, yourself. How was Naomi at breakfast?"

"Better. I think she gets it now. She didn't try to get up and run around the place this time, and she didn't play in her drink, so I take it as a win."

"And Daxton?"

Dean laughed. "Slept. Didn't even take him out of his car seat. I don't think he noticed a damn thing."

Cas sat up so he was in Dean's lap, putting his head on his chest and his arms around him. Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair.

"Tired, baby?"

Cas nodded silently. Dean moved so the two of them were laying on the couch.

"Close your eyes for a bit. I'll stay awake and listen for the kids."

"'Kay. Thanks, babe."

Cas barely had the words out before falling asleep. 

*****

The band were the first guests to arrive. Cas was the first band members to get married, Benny was second, followed by Jeff, Michael, then finally, Adam. Honestly, Cas thought Adam would never settle down.

Cas was also the first of the band members to have kids. Once again, Benny was second, and his son was now two years old. Naomi was by far the oldest of the Join the Hunt children, the rest ranging in age from newborn to two years.

Cas had just finished getting everything ready, waiting for all the guests to arrive before putting the food on the table.

The guys settled down in the living room with their children. Naomi came running downstairs to see everyone, bringing her favorite blanket with her. Dean walked into the large dining room as  
Cas finished setting everything out.

Not to long after, Mary arrived. Naomi raced to the door yelling "Gamma!" and jumped in her arms.

"Hi, sweetheart! I've missed you!"

"Missed you too, Gamma!"

Dean smiled as he watched his mom sweep Naomi into a hug.

He walked over to her and hugged her with one arm. "Hey mom. Glad you could make it. Though you should have let me get you from the airport."

Mary kissed her son on the cheek. "I can handle myself, dear."

"I know, but that's not the point."

Mary just smiled and messed up Dean's hair, then carried Naomi into the living room so they could join the others.

Ten minutes later, Cas stepped into the room and clapped his hands. "Alright. Food's out, so let's get to it. Everyone to the dining room!"

Everyone moved to the dining room and sat down. Plates of food were immediately passed around the table. Cas made Naomi's plate as well as his.

"I'm actually kinda surprised you have today off Dean. Isn't football a huge thing on Thanksgiving?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, but we have a game tomorrow against the Steelers. I have to be out of here and at the airport by like, six tomorrow morning." Dean replied, shoveling mashed potatoes to his plate.

"Nervous?" Benny asked through a bite of turkey. Dean shook his head.

"About the game? Not a bit. About leaving my husband alone with both kids for three weeks for the first time? More than a little."

"Naturally assuming the house will burn down or I'll sell the kids on the black market." Cas teased.

Dean rolled his eyes as he took a bite of green beans. "Or that you'll call me every two seconds when Dax cries like you haven't gone through the same thing with Naomi."

Cas made a face. "I don't like it when they cry..."

"Aww. He does have a soul," Jeff joked. Cas flicked a green bean at him.

“I really don’t.”

Dean laughed. "Sure you don't babe. And don't throw food."

Cas stuck out his tongue at Dean, who sighed when he heard a small giggle from behind him. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas.

The meal continued. The kids goofed around at the small table that was set up for them. About halfway through the meal, Daxton could be heard fussing from upstairs; Dean brought him down to the dining room and held him the rest of dinner.

After everyone was finished, they just sat around and talked. The band talked about possible album concepts while Dean and Mary just sat, listening. Dean had always loved watching Cas talk about work. The way his eyes would light up, and how he'd get so into the conversation.

Dean glanced over at Cas again and grinned. Cas had Daxton laying on his lap, bouncing him gently with his knee and holding his tiny hands, still talking with the band members that were present; Michael was back in Lawrence with his wife's family.

After pie had been eaten and everyone talked for a while longer, their guests started to leave for their own homes. Mary stayed, since she had just flown in. She was staying with them for the night and would see Dean off the next morning, then go home herself. After everyone else was gone, Mary turned to Cas and Dean.

"Well, I'll take these two. You boys have the night off."

Cas looked at Mary. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Mary nodded. "I raised two kids by myself. I can handle two more for a night."

Dean shrugged, then hugged Mary and thanked her. Cas took Dean by the hand and they went into the kitchen, finishing the clean up from the evening.

"So...what do we do with a whole night to ourselves?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something." Cas smiled that famous grin of his.

Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper. "My mom is here, baby."

Cas shrugged. "That didn't stop us that day in the shower."

"We were seventeen."

Cas looked at him, totally straight faced. "I fail to see your point Winchester."

Dean shut the dishwasher door and started the cycle. Cas put the last of the leftovers in the fridge and turned back to the other man.

"Besides. I won't see you for almost a month. Gotta make it count. And..." Cas leaned over and whispered in Dean's ear.

"... I'm pretty sure she knows what she signed up for by taking the kids. Just sayin'." Cas finished his sentence with that smart assed grin of his. Dean sighed, then smiled a little.

"Fine. Studio. After she takes them upstairs."

"Oh, it's so on Winchester." Cas smiled.

"Why do I feel like this is a bet?"

"I dunno. We could make it a bet."

Dean narrowed his eyes in thought, then nodded and bit his lip. "First one downstairs after the kids are in bed is in control."

"I think someone is forgetting I'm actually pretty fast." Cas smirked.

Dean kissed Cas quickly. "Guess we'll have to see."

Cas walked over to the cabinet under the island table and pulled out a bottle of Jack. "Guess we will," he said, looking at Dean as he walked past. Dean watched Cas leave the room, then walked into the living room. He smiled.

Mary and Naomi were reading one of Naomi's books with Daxton asleep in Mary's other arm. He walked up behind them.

"Hey. Want me to take Dax up?" Dean asked quietly. Mary shook her head.

"No, I'll do it. We're almost done here, and I won’t get to tuck him in until the next time I’m here. Plus, I already told you, you have the night off." Mary looked back at Dean with a knowing grin and winked at him. Dean felt his face flush.

"Mom. Stop it."

Mary just laughed and went back to the book she was reading to Naomi. With a sigh, Dean went back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, then stepped onto the deck through the sliding door, leaving it open. A few minutes later, he heard Mary take the kids up the stairs to their rooms.

And then he would swear he heard someone shuffling quickly through the living room.

"Dammit..." Dean downed the rest of his beer and walked quickly through to the door to the basement.

"Twenty seconds." Cas said looking at his watch, leaning against the studio door.  
Dean sighed. "Dammit."

"And I was upstairs, too, Winchester." Cas smiled, unscrewing the top to the bottle of Jack. He took a drink, then held it out for Dean. "Ten seconds."

Dean took the bottle and raised an eyebrow. "Not moving, are you?"

Cas smirked and shrugged, still looking at his watch. Dean laughed and took long drink from the bottle.

"Five seconds." Cas counted down on his fingers. When he got to one, the basement door opened.

"Just letting you know the kids are in bed!" The door closed.

"God, I'm good!" Cas took the bottle from Dean and took a drink.

"I hate you."

Cas laughed. "No. No you really don't. Have I ever told you how awesome your mom is, by the way?" With a grin, Cas opened the door behind him with one hand, still holding the bottle of whiskey in the other. He pressed himself to Dean and took his mouth over in a slow, heated kiss. Dean closed the door behind them as Cas moved them to the couch.

Dean moved his hands under Cas' shirt and over his torso, then back to the fly of his jeans. He undid the closure and pushed them down off of his hips, then moved Cas' shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

Cas unbuttoned Dean's flannel shirt and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. Then came the jeans, pushing them down to his ankles. After that, he pulled Dean's shirt off then brought him back and kissed him, pushing his tongue past the man's lips and taking his time to taste and explore the interior of his mouth.

Cas smiled against his partners’ lips as a low moan left Dean and he felt him loosen up. Cas felt his own eyelids flutter as Dean rolled his hips against his, pressing his erection into Cas'; apparently the man had gotten over the fact that his mom was upstairs and just on the other side of the door. Cas broke the kiss long enough to turn Dean around and push him to the couch, then moved on top of his husband and resumed the kiss, running his fingers through his hair and pulling a little. A deep groan left Dean.

Dean worked Cas' boxers down as far as he could, then Cas kicked them off the rest of the way. Cas pulled his mouth from Dean's pulling at his bottom lip slowly as he did. Then he moved to Dean's neck, biting and sucking at the skin there. When he heard Dean gasp at the sensation, he did it again, then mouthed his way to Dean's chest as he snaked a hand to Dean's groin. Cas palmed Dean’s swollen cock for a moment, then played with the elastic waistband of Dean's boxers before finally removing them.

Dean fought the urge to move his hips; he knew Cas would want him to wait and stay still for as long as possible. Dean exhaled raggedly as he did his best to hold back. 

And then Cas flicked his tongue over one of Dean's nipples while moving his thumb over his slit. A loud moan left Dean as his eyes rolled back in his head, and he was thankful for the soundproofed room; quiet was never something that Dean could master.

"I think we can do better than that," Cas smiled. He took himself in his hand, rubbing the tip over Dean's hole, then slowly pushed himself inside. Dean's head fell back in a moan as Cas bottomed out.

Cas bit his lip as he felt Dean close around him, then took a deep breath to try and keep his composure. Just the feeling of being inside Dean was enough to send him flying.

As Cas began a steady method of push and pull, Dean started to move his hips. When they fell into rhythm together, Cas let his head fall forward and he lowered himself so he was almost flush with Dean. Another gasp left Dean's lips.

"Holy shit, Cas... fuck..."

"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Cas laughed in response, his voice harsh and breathy. Dean let out a moan as Cas snapped his hips forward.

Cas pinned Dean's hands above his head and sped up his pace, driving deeper inside of the other man. Dean moaned loudly as his husband drilled into the cluster of nerves he had been looking for. "Fuck, Cas!" he yelled out as he wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist.

"I thought that's what we were doing," Cas quipped as he drove into the nerves again. Dean cried out as the feeling surged through his body, then pulled him in deeper.

Cas kept at it until Dean could barely make a sound. With the next hit from Cas on his prostate, Dean let out a moan that was purely primal. Cas faltered, then snapped his hips again, drawing out that moan again. He felt that warmth in his gut as Dean continued to make that sound.

"Ba...baby... I can't-" Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas straining to keep going himself. Both men were completely destroyed. Cas bit his lip, fighting to keep going.

"C-Cas...please!"

Cas dropped his head with a loud moan.

"Fuck, Cas! Please! I'm gonna… let me..." Dean’s words trailed into whispers. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"You gonna come for me baby? Let it out baby, come for me." Cas kept Dean's hands pinned above his head. A few thrust later, Dean yelled out a string of moans as he came into the space between he and the other man.

As Dean came off of his orgasm, Cas hit his own, letting out a primal moan as he slowed his pace as he came. When he finished, Cas held his position for a moment before pulling out and collapsing next to his husband. Neither moved until they caught their breath.

"Holiday sex is probably right under make up sex as the best sex." Cas said. Dean laughed, pulling Cas to him and gave him a kiss.

“Probably because that means one of us has to leave in the morning.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah. And that’s unfortunate, because otherwise I would totally be fine with you waking me up for rounds two and three.”

“How do you know I would wake you up?”

Cas grinned. “Because you love to show me up after I’ve destroyed you once.”

They lay there for a moment before getting off of the couch. Cas went to his desk and grabbed out a pack of baby wipes that he had stashed for occasions such as this. Once cleaned up, they both put their clothes back on and started to the stairs. Dean stopped as he put a foot on the first step.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean turned around. "She's probably watching TV..." He had almost forgotten that Mary was still there, and Dean wasn’t one to look forward to the walk of shame.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. "She knows we fuck, Dean. She's known since we were seventeen and she sure as hell knew the deal when she offered to babysit tonight."

"Uh..."

Cas rolled his eyes and moved past Dean to open the door.

"Thanks for watching the kids for us tonight, Mary. You’re a trooper." Cas said as he walked through the living room to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a Mountain Dew.

Mary looked up at Cas and smiled. "No problem. I know you two probably don't get very much alone time these days."

"Not really. But hey, we knew that would happen."

Dean had left the doorway to the living room and was trying to quickly make his way to the kitchen. He had almost made it when Mary piped up from the couch.

"Dean Henry, you really should stop pretending that you don't have sex. Everybody knows that you and Cas go at it whenever you have a chance."

Dean stopped and closed his eyes, stomping his foot silently. Cas was almost doubled over in laughter at the look on Dean's face.

"Thanks mom..."

"What? It's true. Acting like a teenager. If Naomi were here she'd tease you, you know." Mary's hand flew over her mouth and she turned around. "Cas...I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. You're right though, she would have." Cas half smiled.

Dean already felt like he wanted to die right there, and then his mom went and mentioned his late mother in law. Great. Dean stood there, frozen, in the space between the living room and the kitchen with his eyes squeezed shut. When he did open his eyes after a few seconds, he looked at Cas, who shrugged at him and took another drink of his soda.

After a moment, Cas brought the soda to his lips but then set it on the counter. He walked past Dean and Mary to the stairs. "I'm gonna shower and call it a night. Thanks again for watching the kids, Mary."

Both Dean and Mary watched Cas walk up the stairs and disappear down the hallway to their room. Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Dean, I am so sorry. It just came out..."

"I know. It’s okay, really." Dean nodded, still looking toward the room he and Cas shared. "He'll be fine."

After a moment, Dean finally looked at Mary and sighed, then walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Seriously, though. Thanks for tonight."

"No problem. But one question."

"Yeah?" 

"You didn't use your mouth and then kiss me, did you? Because-"

"Goodnight, mom." Dean rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. Mary laughed.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

Once Dean got to the room, he slowly opened the door, hearing the shower. He closed the door and headed to the bathroom.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He heard Cas sigh. "I'm fine, Dean."

"'Kay. Mind if I join you?" Dean stood there as awkward silence filled the bathroom. He was about to close the door when Cas finally spoke.

"I figured you would."

Dean sighed quietly and then stepped into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the hot shower.

Cas was just finishing washing the shampoo out of his dark hair. He had his back to Dean. Dean reached out and touched the tattoos of the skulls on Cas' back, making Cas jump a little as he continued washing. Dean grabbed the shampoo and washed his own hair quickly, then the body wash. When he started rinsing off, Cas still hadn't said a word.

Dean was barely done with a final rinse when Cas shut the water off and stepped out of the shower without a word. Dean turned around and raised an eyebrow at Cas, then stepped out himself.

"Ca-" Dean was cut off when a bath towel was tossed gently at him from the other side of the bathroom.

As Dean dried off, Cas put on some pajama pants. As he went to leave the room, Dean grabbed his arm gently and turn Cas so he was facing him.

"Cas..."

"It's fine Dean. She didn't mean to."

"So, why..."

"The attitude? Probably because I was just thinking that she would have something really funny and embarrassing to say and I miss her. It’s been six years but sometimes it feels like yesterday. But I'm not mad. So stop worrying."

Dean nodded and let go. Cas turned around and headed to the bedroom, leaving Dean to finish up. After he was dry and in sweatpants, Dean made his way to the bed.

Cas was under the blankets and facing the wall. Dean climbed in and lay down, his back to Cas and several inches between them. He sighed; this was not how he wanted to spend his last night home for almost a month. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the mattress moved and an arm wrapped around him from behind. Then he felt lips between his shoulder blades. Dean opened his eyes and turned his face to Cas, who had his eyes closed.

"I told you I'm not mad." He said, half opening those stunning blue eyes of his. Dean smiled, rolling over and kissing his husband. When they broke the kiss, Cas put his forehead to Dean’s and sighed, then rolled over so his back was to Dean. Dean kissed his husbands' shoulder.

"Night, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
